


Shield

by AloneShadow



Series: Tony Stark's Wound Prompt [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring James T. Kirk, Explosions, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, I miss my space bois, Short One Shot, Sweet, post accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: “I am a doctor, so technically-““Don’t even try it…”“-I did what was I supposed to do.”“Bones, you’re a doctor, not my goddamn shield!”
Series: Tony Stark's Wound Prompt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080455
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bones McCoy H/C





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the fandom and accidentally spilled this 1k thingy to feel better.

When Leonard opened his eyes, he instantly knew something was off. First of all, that wasn’t the same place he was in before blacking out; secondly, simply breathing made him gasp in pain. Pushing himself up on his elbows literally felt like he was being tortured. 

Panting, resting on one side, he tried to balance himself grasping the mattress with a hand while looking around: the room was essential, with a white curtain covering a window, making it impossible to clearly see outside.

Moving out of the bed, Leonard cried in pain and placed a hand over his chest, flinching as it hurt so much just barely touching it. Confused, he checked under the gray shirt he was wearing, and frowned as he found bandages all over his torso, bloodstains visible on it. _What the…?_

Leonard looked around, trying to remember what happened: the Enterprise stopped on a new planet… They landed, and he and Jim were looking for something… Something that exploded. 

_Where's Jim?_ Fear started blooming into his heart and he quickly reached for the door, barely able to walk down the corridor in a straight line. He needed to find someone- anyone that could tell him where Jim was, and that he was safe. _Because he is safe… He has to be..._

Turning a corner, he bumped into a nurse: she almost fell, but Leonard, with his almost non-existent balance, fell down with a cry of pain. “Oh, Gods- Doctor McCoy! You should be in bed!” she gasped, quickly moving to help. 

“Jim- Captain Kirk… Where-?” 

“Stay still or you’re going to-“ 

“Where’s Kirk?!” 

“What’s going on?” Another nurse rushed towards them, and both tried their best to keep him still. 

Leonard kept asking for Jim- for explanations that they refused to give, too busy taking care of him. He wanted to scream, to push them away, but he quickly lost all his strength and collapsed on the floor, noticing the blood appearing on his shirt before fainting. 

When Leonard woke up for the second time, he realized it was the same place. Angry, he moved to leave the bed, despite the pain, but a hand grabbed his shoulder to keep him down, and Leonard turned towards whoever was there, ready to throw hands—but then stopped. 

Jim sighed staring at him, sitting on a chair next to the bed. “Can you do me a favor and calm down?” 

It took Leonard a very long, very deep, and very painful breath to do so. “Where have you been?” 

“I was-“ 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I-“ 

“Why are we here? Why I’m still here?” 

It was Jim’s turn to take a deep breath and stay calm. “We are here because you got hurt, **and** -“ he continued before the other could interrupt, “because you ran off the bed and reopened your wounds.” 

“I was looking for you. I thought…” 

“Yes, I have been told. I was downstairs.” Jim sighed patiently, "Now, if I let you go, will you stay in bed?” He asked, and the doctor slowly nodded, so he did just that. 

Leonard kept staring at him, noticing Jim’s left hand covered by bandages. “How did you get that?” 

Jim frowned slightly, “You don’t remember?” 

“No… No, I… I remember we were looking for something, and then- there was an explosion?” 

The Captain sighed, “Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened.” 

“Ok…” 

“Except the fact that you jumped in front of it like an idiot.” 

Leonard was going to say something, but then stopped. Starting to remember... Both of them running up a hill, following Spock instructions, and the sanctuary they found on the other side… They needed to evacuate a sanctuary... Some dangerous magic was being used, but it was too late and… 

As he looked at Jim, he could now understand why he looked so serious. “Well… We’re both alive, aren’t we?” 

“You-“ Jim stopped, then tried again, more calmly, “Bones, please, be kind and tell me again, what is your role in our crew?” 

Leonard blinked, “I- am the doctor?” 

“Exactly. So we both can agree on the fact that if something happens to you, I do not have the same knowledge to provide medical assistance, correct?” 

Leonard was confused for a moment, then more memories came to mind, and he groaned, “Jim…” 

“Am I wrong?” 

“No… I-“ 

"And do you know why I know that for a fact? Because it was me the one trying to stop you from bleeding to death with my hands just six hours ago!" Jim finally snapped. 

Leonard looked impressed, "Really?"

“What the hell were you thinking jumping in front of me like that!?” 

“I saw that thing was going to explode, so-“ 

“So you just wanted to be the hero of the day?” 

“I am a doctor, so technically-“ 

“Don’t even try it…” 

“-I did what was I supposed to do.” 

“Bones, you’re a doctor, not my goddamn shield!” Jim yelled. 

Leonard sighed, making a face as his chest hurt again. He wasn’t wearing the gray shirt anymore, but only new, clean bandages covering his torso. As he looked up at the Captain, he knew the discussion wasn't over, “I’m not going to apologize for sparing myself hours to stitch you up, ok?” 

“Are you serious?” 

“As if you wouldn’t have done the same for me- or anyone else, for the matter,” Leonard continued, “You were busy talking to those guys. It just happened that I noticed something wasn’t right and pushed you away. It could have been nothing.” 

“Too bad that wasn’t the case.” 

“It’s not _that_ bad…” 

“You got four shards into your chest, Bones. One stopped two inches from your heart.” 

That was an information Leonard didn’t consider. He looked down, eyes closed for a moment. “As I said, we’re both alive. That’s all that matters, right?” 

“You could have died.” 

“So could you.” 

“Can you stop being so cool about it and just admit your mistake?!” 

“No, because it wasn't a mistake. Keeping you alive is part of my job, and you’re fine, so…” Leonard met his eyes, and the worry and guilt in Jim’s eyes broke his heart a little. “We're both fine, so it's alright.” 

Jim kept staring at him, but, eventually, leaned against the back of the chair and crossed his arms. “Never again, Bones. You scare me like this one more time and I’ll kick you out of the Enterprise.” 

“Promise?” Leonard commented with sarcasm, grinning at the nervous glare he got in return. 

“Anyways,” Jim added after a moment, staring more seriously at him, “Thank you.” 

The doctor smiled a bit, nodding, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
